


Improvisations

by TheFilthDen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pants wetting, Public Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilthDen/pseuds/TheFilthDen
Summary: Rin has a recurring problem leading up to an important event. Haru comes up with a solution.Creator: Clear & Pie





	Improvisations

It had been a little weird that morning. **  
**

For starters, Rin had wet the bed.

Rin Matsuoka was 22 years old and shared the bed with his high school sweetheart, Haruka Nanase. Haru hadn’t minded at all, and frankly didn’t see what the fuss was about. If it was wet, he liked it. A little slow on social cues, as well, he didn’t understand Rin’s humiliation, either. Their relationship had long been one where each of them could comfortably use the toilet with the door open and even chat with the other without so much as batting an eye.

So it was with far-buried irritation that Haru considered all of this as he and Rin took the train from their practice session that afternoon. They had a fairly big tournament that was only two days away now, and they had been practicing at least once a day for the past month. It wasn’t like how it had been in high school; the competition had become much tougher. It was something much more important to worry about, in Haru’s opinion, so why get upset over such a small thing you could literally throw into the washing machine and forget about?

Rin was not in good spirits. Not only had he woken up to a wet bed this morning, but he was certain that his swim times at the practice session today were a few seconds behind what he’d achieved the day prior.

Sitting on the subway besides Haru on their way home, Rin took an angry sip of his electrolyte filled blue sports drink. “It’s hopeless, Haru. I feel like the more I practice, the worse I get.” He glanced over at his docile, quiet partner and huffed. “I’m gonna fuckin’ lose, tomorrow…” He was clearly very stressed, as evidenced by the rings around his eyes. The pressure to win the tournament where the talent scouts would be…it was almost too much.

Haru glanced over at Rin with his usual neutral expression, unreadable. He definitely disagreed with Rin’s sentiment; Rin Matsuoka was still one of the damn best swimmers that Haru had ever known. “…You’re just having a couple off days,” he mumbled, leaning back with his bottle of water. “You’ll be fine.”

He took an apathetic sip, and then added, “Just relax. Trying too hard is what makes you mess up.”

It was obvious. Why didn’t Rin know that? Why didn’t he see it?

Rin was silent, fidgeting with his fingers. Sometimes he just…really wished that Haru could be a little more affectionate when he needed it. He didn’t blame dear Haru for any of it — that was just the way his mind was wired.

“…But how can I not try? he muttered, leaning against Haru. "I can’t afford not to practice! Those guys are goddamn prodigies, and if I don’t train every minute I’m gonna fall so far behind and never be able to catch up!”

The redhead had tried to put off his distress for as long as he could, leaving the pool, showering, changing in the gym, walking to the train station…but Haru’s silence somehow managed to draw the words out…and right now Rin felt like having a panic attack.

Prodigy…

Haru remembered being called that as a kid. And now that he was an adult, he was quite ordinary. Going from “gifted” to “mediocre” hadn’t been one of the nicest things about growing up, but he’d come to terms with it, more or less.

He didn’t respond for a moment, but then he rested a hand on Rin’s thigh when he felt his boyfriend trembling this way. He knew Rin; the one who bottled it up. “Trying too hard,” he repeated quietly, putting an emphasis on ‘too hard’. “You don’t have to quit practice or anything. Okay? They’re tough, but…don’t let them beat you before the tourney’s even started. You’re not gonna fall behind. I promise.”

Rin bit his lip, but the moment Haru touched his knee, a soft whine left him. “I just —  I don’t — ” he tried and failed. His prickling eyes glanced around the train — no one was looking at them. Their carriage was mostly empty, and they were down the far end. They were safe. He leaned against the blue-eyed man and anxiously squeezed his hand.

“Fuck…fuck, fuck…I don’t know why I’m being such a little bitch about things, but…”

And that was the point that he felt it.

The colour completely drained from Rin’s face when he felt a distinct warmth seeping through his trousers. It was visible before he was even aware of it, and with a gasp he thrust his hands between his legs to try and hold it back…and he just couldn’t.

“Oh, my god…oh god…” he cried, biting on his unoccupied hand in horror. He was pissing his pants…this couldn’t be happening!

Haru’s eyes immediately widened when he caught wind of what was happening. Why the fuck was Rin pissing his pants? He hadn’t even made any indications about needing to go. At least, he hadn’t said as much — Haru had a hard time with social cues like squirming. Had Rin been squirming? Fuck if he knew.

“R…Rin…?” he asked warily, heart pounding as he watched the puddle grow under Rin’s seat and spread to his own. But he made no effort to avoid it; he just let it leak on over. “Why…why is this happening? Are you sick?”

He had absolutely no idea what to do. Comfort wasn’t one of Haru’s strengths and neither was social interaction, even with a partner. His hand stayed put on Rin’s leg, and he felt the warmth spread beneath his fingers, making him feel a little…

…why was he getting an erection…?

Rin thrust his bag into his lap so no one would notice immediately. “I didn’t mean to,” he whispered, eyes wide with horror. “I didn’t think I had to go. It just came out on its own…!” He bit a little harder on his fingers, looking like he might burst into tears. “Haru, don’t fucking look…!” he cried, hiding his face.

There was something wrong with his bladder. That was the only explanation.

“I swear I didn’t mean to,” poor Rin uttered, heart pounding with fear. Something was wrong, something was wrong…

Haru only looked away because he was asked to; he was a little transfixed and poor Rin was so distraught that he couldn’t help but do as he was told.

“W-wh…of course you didn’t mean to,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, leaning back and trying to look casual. “Who’d do that on purpose?”

Haru nonchalantly moved his own bag into his lap, trying to make it look like maybe they were just saving space in the mostly empty carriage. “Don’t bite your finger off,” he warned, glad to have an excuse to hide his erection. God…now that he thought about it, he could think of several reasons why someone would piss themselves on purpose. It was warm, it was wet, and just letting loose was sort of thrilling and liberating. “Hold…hold my hand. It’s okay. Try to act normal.”

With that invitation, he rested his hand on Rin’s duffel bag with the palm resting up.

Rin grasped it like his life depended on it, and straightened up to try and look a bit less suspicious.

“…Y-you’re totally disgusted, aren’t you?” he mumbled, wiping his eyes with a bite-marked hand. “What happened this morning, a-and…right now, in fucking public…”

He finally managed to look at Haru, who certainly was red in the face. Bless him, he’d put a bag in his lap to make it less obvious who’d wet themself, it seemed. “I’m really fucking sorry. I…I’m scared…I-I don’t want this to happen again…”

Haru shook his head quickly, squeezing Rin’s hand. “No, I’m not,” he assured his poor boyfriend, glancing at him. “They were just accidents. They happen. So you don’t have to apologize.”

He glanced down the carriage, as well; he didn’t think anyone else knew what had happened. There were so few people and they were the only ones on that end. “I don’t think anyone else knows,” he whispered. “Let’s get out of here fast as we can once we hit our stop and go straight home.”

The moment they arrived at their station, Rin hurriedly tied his jacket around waist and thanked the powers that be that he had worn black jeans today. While the people on the train may have seen the pool of piss he’d left on the seat, Rin was too ashamed to do anything about it and practically pulled Haru off the train with him.

“This isn’t okay,” he muttered, pulling his hoodie over his face. “I gotta see a doctor or something. But what if they tell me I can’t swim? Haru, I need to swim…!” Rin irritably thrust his sports drink into the trash as they hurried out of the station.

“Rin, you need to calm down,” Haru uttered helplessly as he followed Rin out of the station and to their apartment. “You’re overthinking it. It’s probably just nerves. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before a tournament. Nobody’s gonna tell you that you can’t swim.”

He didn’t know that for sure, of course. Just Rin’s stress was infectious and Haru was starting to get agitated from it.

“You’ll keep swimming, alright? Let’s just…figure this out in the house. Not on the street, please…”

The drenched pair practically swam into their apartment, slamming the door shut behind them, and stood dripping wet in the entryway to step out of their shoes. Haru couldn’t help but notice that even Rin’s socks had gotten wet, which made him cringe inwardly; he knew the sensation, and he hated it. Just seeing it was enough to trigger a sensory memory and make his skin crawl.

“Hot shower,” he suggested to Rin, shrugging out of his sopping wet hoodie and hanging it up. “Warm up, freshen up. You’ll feel better.”

Rin obeyed and had the shower. Normally he would have asked Haru to come and join him, but right now, he was simply too ashamed and needed time to lick his wounds. He finally felt a bit better when he got out and dressed into some cozy, warm clothes.

Haru was more than willing to give Rin his company once his poor lover had dried and gotten into something comfortable. He curled up on the sofa with the fiery redhead and sighed quietly from the emotional energy they’d already spent that day.

It was a good, quiet moment; they were warm and dry, and the rain wasn’t so bad when they could only hear it pattering against the roof and the windows.

Haru broke that moment by blithely asking something that occurred to him: “Rin…why don’t you try wearing diapers for the next couple of days?”

Rin stared at Haru in disbelief, sure he’d misheard him. It was not to be.

“Jesus christ, Nanase!” he snapped. “Now you think I need diapers? Great, that’s, that’s great…like I wasn’t feeling shitty enough…!”

He got abruptly, trying to hide his tear-filled eyes. “Fuck.”

Haru stared right back, his eyes wide with surprise at Rin’s reaction. But wasn’t it obvious? It was the most logical solution.

“Rin, I just mean, like…until the nerves go away,” he tried to explain. “For a couple days. I mean, if it keeps happening. At least it’ll be way subtler and less mess. It’ll just stay in one place and nobody’ll know. It’s better than having an accident and…you know…h-having the evidence there for everyone to see.”

Thank god he’d gotten his boner down while Rin had taken a shower. Just remembering the sight he’d seen on the train and holding that image in his mind’s eye was tempting it back up.

“Hell no it’s not better! How is that better?! I’m not a fucking child,” Rin said loudly, cheeks hot with anger and shame. “It’s not bound to happen again, anyway!! S-so take your diapers and shove ‘em!”

The redhead promptly stormed off to their bedroom, where he bundled under his covers and cried.

It was hard to remember that Haru was just trying to help in the only way he knew. Haru did not go out of his way to hurt anybody…but Rin’s ego was deeply bruised and this was just kicking him while he was down.

Haru sighed in exhaustion and followed Rin to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed with him, but he knelt on top of the bedcovers beside the lump that hid his boyfriend rather than climb under them.

“Rin,” he mumbled, head down and hands in his lap as he listened to the other man weep. “…I’m sorry…”

Tentatively, he reached out and touched what he hoped was Rin’s shoulder. “Forget I said it, okay? You’re not a child. Just having a rough day…”

Rin was silent for a few moments, but when Haru spoke he stuck his head up. “I’m a grown ass man,” he whined, pressing his face into Haru’s chest needily. He wrapped his muscular arms around Haru’s frame and sniffled.

“Fuck…I’m sorry…I must seem so pathetic, huh…”

Haru touched Rin’s powerful biceps, petting down his arm and feeling his hard muscles. He liked to calm Rin down this way, with a subtle appreciation for his strength. “No,” he said quietly. “It’s just hard. It’s been a weird day. You’re not pathetic, Rin.”

His fingers wrapped a little tightly around Rin’s arm, holding needily onto him, and he laid down next to his boyfriend. “You’re not…”

Rin sulked for a little while, but laying against Haru and listening to the heartbeat against his firm chest was very therapeutic. Eventually, even the tear stain on Haru’s shirt had dried, and the redhead was calmer.

“You’re alright, Nanase,” he mumbled, biting his lower lip with one sharp canine.

Haru smiled a little, and he hugged Rin closer, relieved to have been able to help Rin calm down. He laid his head back, holding Rin’s against his chest and stroking his fingers through Rin’s ruby-red hair. “You’re okay, too,” he returned. “I’m…glad I have you.”

Cuddling with Rin like this was reassuring for Haru; holding Rin’s hands, touching his hair, feeling skin against skin…Haru thrived on touch and he loved to touch Rin. He couldn’t touch him enough.

Rin sighed, reaching up to kiss Haru’s cheek. His red-ringed eyes were soft with adoration for his boyfriend, and the weight of even small compliments like this.

He wanted to marry Haru some day. Probably even sooner than later. Of course, on the day you wet yourself twice, it wasn’t the time.

“You wanna fool around…?” he asked softly, shifting his hips against Haru’s, so the introverted male could feel his semi twitch eagerly against him.

Haru nodded, bumping his forehead against Rin’s, and lazily kissed his soft lips. “Yeah,” he whispered against Rin’s mouth, and automatically ran his hand along Rin’s hip and thigh. He liked Rin’s dick very much and was pleased to feel it against his own.

Dicks were just fucking fun and Rin’s was Haru’s favorite.

Rin finally smiled and pulled Haru closer, squeezing his backside.

Sex certainly solved a lot of problems, especially for these two, who weren’t the best communicators of all time. After two rounds of hot lovemaking, Rin left his spent darling among the sheets.

“I’m gonna grab us something to eat downtown,” he said brightly, clearly in better spirits after having gotten to fuck Haru’s tight ass the way it deserved. “Getcha somethin’ blue, yea?”

Haru secretly loved blue foods.

“Yeah,” Haru agreed, his naked form tangled inelegantly in the sheets, and he felt like melting through the feather soft mattress. He watched Rin through exhausted, heavily-lidded eyes as he tried to catch his breath back. “Blue ramune…the cotton candy one.”

“Sure thing,” Rin responded as he wiggled into a fresh pair of trousers and tugged his belt on.

Once he was out the door, he was hit in the face with the cool dusk breeze. It was no longer raining, so the redhead left behind his umbrella as he strolled to the takeout store on the corner of the street.

Without Haru there, however, his mind wandered back to the pool and his swimming times.

And that was going to ruin his evening for good.

Haru slept the entire time Rin was gone, blissfully unaware of what his poor boyfriend was now going through. The sex had been wonderful, but it could only do so much for their situation, which was exactly what Haru thought it was and Rin feared that it wasn’t.

When he drifted awake again, it was because he heard the apartment door opening and then slamming shut again. Drowsy and eyes heavy with sleep, Haru rolled over and sat up. “Rin? Is that my ramune?” he asked once he’d swung his legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Not five minutes prior, poor Rin had been squatting behind a trashcan in an alleyway, trying not to cry as his pants filled with piss and leaked onto the wet ground.

It had come out of nowhere; the young redhead was just thinking about pool times on his way home, he’d felt the usual pangs of anxiety…and then the very unusual sensation of urine seeping through his boxers. He’d barely gotten into the alley before it was a full blown accident, and he had no time to undo his belt and whip his little friend out. In no time at all, poor Rin had wet himself again.

He had to take a back route home, which took longer, and he sniffled all the way, red to the tips of his ears in humiliation and fear that someone would notice him.

When he arrived back home, he dropped the bag on the ground and sank down against the closed door, burying his face into his knees.

“Fuck!”

It took Haru a few moments to realize something was wrong; first, when he swiped his phone on to check the time and saw just how long he’d been asleep, and subsequently how long Rin had been gone. Second, Rin was definitely not making happy noises in the front room, and Haru carefully (painfully) climbed out of bed to investigate.

His heart sank in his chest immediately, and a lump formed in his throat when he realized that Rin had had another accident.

What was this…?!

Speechless and worried, Haru stumbled down to Rin and hugged him around the shoulders, ignoring the bag of food that Rin had abandoned. What happened? Why was it happening?

“Rin…?”

Rin shook his head and hid his face further, as more harsh sobs began to shake his frame.

“Haru, I’m scared. I-I’m scared. I want this to stop!!” he sobbed, pressing his head into Haru’s shoulders and slowly lowering his knees. The scent of urine was strong, but his pants were uncomfortable cold. “This isn’t fair…no one’s ever gonna take me seriously if I…if i’m ever seen… like this…”

Haru didn’t know what to do, much less what to say. He held Rin tightly against himself, eyes wide and watery from trying not to cry out of pure sympathy.

“I don’t…know what else we could do,” he uttered helplessly, curling his fingers against Rin’s skin. His grip was becoming desperate and agitated; he wasn’t going to let go of Rin anytime soon at all. “It’s not fair. I want it to stop, too. You don’t deserve this. I don’t understand why it’s happening.”

He glanced up at Rin again, clutching his arms. “…Are you sure you can’t try…those?” he whispered anxiously. “I could even…go buy some myself and make it look like they’re for me. I don’t mind…”

The pure, overwhelming anxiety at the thought of being seen having wet himself was at the forefront of Rin’s mind right now. It was this thought that finally pushed him to agree to what Haru had proposed.

“I’ll try,” he sniffled. “If you promise…promise you won’t think…less of me…” Rin certainly thought less of himself for this, but he needed Haru to be his support, the way he always had been. That was what he needed more than anything right now.

“I promise I won’t,” Haru assured Rin, still hugging him tightly. “It’s not your fault. I don’t think less of you. You’re just…scared. You didn’t ask for this; it’s just happening.”

He met Rin’s eyes, brow knitted deeply, and tried to make him feel his love and his worry. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone, either. Nobody’ll know.”

The look in Haru’s eyes helped the emotional redhead settle down, and when he was calm, he drew back.

“Um…s-so I bought Chinese. I’ll put yours aside while you go out…a-and I’ll just…take another shower.” He didn’t wait for Haru to respond, instead getting to his feet. There was a small puddle beneath him…he didn’t know if it was from his pants or if he’d leaked further. What a nightmare…

Haru reached out and clung to Rin’s wet pant leg. “Wait,” he said suddenly, tightening his grip. “Stay with me.”

He got up to his feet as well, still holding onto Rin. “We can shower together.”

Why had he gotten hard again? What in the hell was the matter with him? Was he sick? He didn’t really know; he just wanted to get this sexual energy out, and there was no better way to do that than with his boyfriend.

Rin gave Haru a pitying look. He didn’t want to shower with his boyfriend right now, but considering what a sport Haru had been about the whole business, Rin was willing to make some compromises.

“Um…well, whatever,” he shrugged. “I just…this is really gross.” The statement was followed with him miserably trudging off to the bathroom with Haru in tow. He was unaware of how sexually Haru was responding to this whole thing; in his mind, Haru could either be totally disgusted, or lovingly tolerant, and he was grateful that it seemed to be the latter.

And oh, it was much more than just lovingly tolerant. Haru was fucking turned on by the fact that his boyfriend kept pissing himself. This had been — what, the third time in one day? Of course he felt bad about it…he felt guilty that he was deriving pleasure from his boyfriend’s humiliation, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t have explained what it was.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Rin’s shirt.

If this was gross, then what would Rin think when he found out Haru’s new little kink?

In the shower, when Haru began making it clear that he wanted to fool around again, Rin chalked it up to pity sex. But he went ahead with it, because this was what Haru wanted. Rin just wanted those damned diapers so people wouldn’t notice every time he pissed his pants a little…even Haru.

Thankfully, it was over with soon, and Haru eventually left to go and purchase them while Rin ate enough Chinese food to feed an army.

Haru wasn’t gone long. When he returned, it was with faintly pink cheeks, but his shopping bag was discreet. He set it down on the table after he’d lock the door behind him, and heated up his now cold dinner before he began to eat it.

“Nobody asked,” he mumbled when he picked up his chopsticks, in response to an unasked question. “The cashier didn’t say anything when I brought them over. Just 'cash or credit’.”

“W-well, good,” Rin replied gruffly, stuffing an egg and some soy-marinated noodles into his mouth. He was going pink just even thinking about it, and it was obvious that Haru was embarrassed about it too.  Still, it took a really wonderful partner to do something like that.

Haru kept his eyes on his food. “I had an excuse rehearsed,” he told Rin. “That it was for a little cousin or something. So I guess…I think most people don’t really care.”

He glanced briefly at the bag. “I hope they work for you. That…they don’t leak or anything.”

God…he was starting to sweat a little just imagining Rin in one of them. What the fuck was the matter with him? Even he knew that that was something you didn’t just tell someone.

“Um…thanks,” Rin answered, wanting to curl in on himself and die. “It might have been less awkward if, y'know, you didn’t feel the need to give an excuse that was obviously a lie,” he grumbled, getting up. “Christ, what a fuckin’ nightmare…”

He stood over the bag, nudging it with his foot in disdain, before carrying it off to the bedroom to change into one in private. He had enough dirty laundry for one day.

When Haru felt sure that enough time had passed, he crept into the bedroom and peeked at Rin. “Does it fit?” he asked in a quiet voice, gripping the edge of the door he was peeking out from behind. “Does it feel okay, Rin? If they’re too big or too small, I can get different ones…”

Rin had just been pulling up his pyjama pants over the puffy white…'absorbent product’ — yes, that was what it said on the packaging, so that was what Rin was going to call them — when he heard Haru’s voice. He startled and quickly finished pulling them up.

“A-ah, um…t-they’re a little tight, but…I dunno. It’s cozy.” His cheeks were flushed bright red as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Guess I feel…a-a bit more secure…”

Haru nodded in understanding, slipping into the room and sitting on the bed to give Rin his attention. “That’s good,” he offered, reaching out and hanging onto Rin’s shirt. “The…the packaging said they were discreet and quiet, so…are they? Can you move around normally?”

Rin looked over himself in the mirror, running his hands over his padded backside. It looked a bit bigger, but if nobody looked too closely…it was quiet enough.

“Should be okay, I guess,” he mumbled, patting Haru’s soft hair. “…I don’t suppose…”

He bit his lip, looking over at the opened packet of diapers, then back at Haru. “Until I…get this dealt with, maybe you would…um…wear them, too?” he said under his breath, scratching the back of his head.

Haru’s eyes widened at the suggestion; he had never even considered the idea. But he nodded; poor Rin didn’t have to go through this alone, and he could use some solidarity and support. “Y…yeah, I’ll wear them too,” he agreed, fidgeting with the drawstrings of his pajama pants. God, if he was uncomfortable he really couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable Rin must have been. “…Will you gimmie one?”

“S-sure,” Rin replied, haphazardly tossing one to Haru. “I mean, you don’t have to use it, obviously, but…thanks, Nanase. I mean it…thanks.”

He settled on the bed beside him, feeling snug in the diaper. It was a really foreign sensation.

Haru scrabbled for it, dropping it once and almost dropping it again, but he held onto it for a moment before he began to change into it. He was surprised to find that he could fit his boxers over it, and it was kind of cozy, in a strange way. Maybe it would even hide his erections if he got one the next time Rin wet himself.

“It’s nothing,” Haru replied, gaze averted in soft embarrassment. It also did feel a little better knowing that they were both wearing one. It softened the blow a bit.

They went to bed not long after that. Rin was full of gratitude to Haru, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy to go for another round of pity sex. Not to mention, he needed to be well-rested for the tourney tomorrow, and any sore muscles could prove to be his downfall. He made sure to go to the bathroom before bed, then both diapered men snuggled up into their beds together, safe and comfortable and in love.

Haru curled up with Rin, keeping him snug in his arms to stay warm and at home. He slept heavily that night, drifting off with the hope that his poor boyfriend would wake up relaxed and well rested, and not even having needed the diaper after all.

Unfortunately, that wish wasn’t granted. Their alarm went in the morning, and they awoke to discover Rin with a full, wet diaper that was almost leaking. Even the mattress and sheets directly under his hips and backside were damp.

Rin groaned as he did every morning when he heard their cacophonous alarm tearing them from their sleep. For a few seconds, he’d forgotten how bad yesterday had been, and he reached over to turn it off. Immediately, he felt how wet he was, and his heart skipped a beat. Haru was staring at him with a look, and the poor redhead looked down at the spot between his legs. Damp.

His lower back felt wet too, from laying down when his diaper filled to overflowing. Despite the protection…he’d wet the bed again.

Haru had to turn his face away to conceal his resulting violent blush. He could feel his own diaper, still bone dry, beneath his boxers, and it got just a little tighter knowing that Rin had pissed so much during the night. “R…Rin,” he uttered helplessly, not knowing at all what he could do or say. What could he say? Sorry? Sorry for what? It was okay? When obviously it wasn’t?

And then it dawned on him what he could do, and it’d be ballsy, but he’d do it for Rin.

“Rin, it’s okay…look…I’ll do it, too. I’ll wet mine too.”

Rin’s head snapped towards Haru in disbelief. His first thought was 'What the hell is the matter with you?!’, but in this situation, he was the one who pissed himself all the time and needed diapers. He had no right to ask his tender, caring boyfriend that question.

“…Wh…what do you mean…? W-why?” he asked, brushing away tears of frustration. “That’s…fucked up…”

Haru kept his gaze down, cheeks burning hot, and fiddled anxiously with the sheets in his fists. “So you don’t have to be alone,” he replied very quietly, feeling the heat spread all the way back to his ears. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

He was already trying to relax his bladder enough to go, but it was hard. His brain didn’t want to let his bladder empty anywhere that wasn’t a toilet, so it was going to take a minute or two.

“U-um,” Rin uttered, and despite everything, he felt his dick twitch in the urine-soaked cotton padding. Haru looked so cute all embarrassed like this, and somehow the idea of him…wetting himself…excited Rin.

Fuck. I didn’t want this…!

But his mouth said something different. “…Yeah…um, i-if you’re okay with it, or whatever…” he answered, watching the tensing of Haru’s abdominal muscles, and realizing what he was trying to do. Without thinking, Rin shifted out of the wet spot and closer to his boyfriend.

Haru automatically climbed into Rin’s lap, facing him, and held onto him while he tried to relax himself. “I’m okay with it,” he whispered, gripping Rin’s shoulders.

He took a deep breath, concentrating, and relaxed, trying to imagine that he was standing over a toilet or a urinal, trying to trick his brain into thinking it was okay.

Slowly, he started to unleash a warm stream, audible in the otherwise silent room, and Haru shivered with pleasure.

Once again poor Rin was shocked as hell when Haru climbed straight into his lap. But, he was in a diaper, so it was okay, right…?

“Um!!!” Rin spluttered again, at a definite loss for words as Haru stared him in the eyes and began to wet himself. Rin’s blush at that point matched his hair, especially when he heard the gushing sound.

Then his hand moved automatically, settling inside Haru’s boxers, against the surface of the diaper, which he steadily felt grow warm and heavy with piss.

'Fuck, he’s really doin’ it’ was his first thought, followed by, ’ — Please don’t let me come right now, shit—!’

Haru spread his legs a little wider when he felt Rin’s hand against the front of the diaper, and he bit back a quiet, desperate little moan. “Ah…”

It felt…kind of unbelievably good. To fill the cotton diaper with his hot piss, to just sit here and piss himself at all and have the mess contained…it gave him an instant erection, even with a steady flow still going. “…F-fuck…”

Haru was…clearly aroused, and so was Rin. The fiery boy kissed Haru without warning, biting his lower lip the way the quieter one loved, and relaxing the small amount of morning piss he still had in his bladder. He wanted to know what Haru was feeling, and…it felt kind of awesome.

Haru gasped into the kiss and returned it ravenously, shuddering and whimpering softly at the bite to his lower lip. He was definitely feeling frisky, and by god he was glad that Rin was too, since he could already feel Rin’s hard ridge against his own.

“Mnngh…w-why is this so…” he gasped hazily between kisses, groping Rin positively everywhere that he could reach. And if he wasn’t mistaken, Rin had just pissed again, and this time on purpose. Haru’s belly was practically doing somersaults.

They had their hands in each other’s pants, skin to skin, feeling each other up while they hungrily kissed. Abruptly, Rin broke into soft laughter. “This is so fucked up,” he snickered, nuzzling Haru’s cheek endearingly as he proceeded to wank his boyfriend off. They were already messy…a little jizz wouldn’t hurt.

Haru laughed breathlessly against Rin’s lips, kissing him so clumsily that he almost always missed. “Shup,” he groaned, copping a feel of Rin’s member in return. “It feels good. Don’t question it. It’s just hot, alright?”

Hot was the right word; they were losing pieces of clothing faster than a cheap stripper.

Rin’s concerns the previous night about hurting a muscle were long gone, and he wasted no time fucking Haru to the best of his ability. Morning sex always put him in good spirits, and since today was the tourney, he needed the best spirits he could get.

They went to the tourney together, both men freshly diapered and feeling secure. The anxiety led to more leaks, certainly, but they were all caught in the absorbent cotton. Rin only changed just moments before it was his turn to swim, and made sure he’d gone to the toilet prior. Once he entered the water, his body was wet, and nobody would know a thing.

Haru was limping slightly by the time Rin was through with him, and boasting some impressive scratch marks on his back (as well as bite marks that were conveniently hidden by his swimsuit), but he was fine by the time the tourney came around.

Not only did their team win first place, but Rin even set a new personal best time in their relay. Even Haru got excited enough to bump chests with Rin and hug and kiss him in front of God and everyone; he didn’t give a fuck. He was just fucking proud.

“How’d you do?” he asked in a whisper afterwards when they dripped into the locker rooms. “Feeling better?”

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru and eagerly kissed him. “Yeah,” he grinned, with a tiny sniffle. “Much better. I can’t believe I beat my score. Thanks for believing in me, Nanase.”

They dressed in private rooms, because Rin still didn’t trust himself. And he was right — the problem didn’t go away, and he was prone to leaks when he got stressed or upset, but it was okay. Now that the tournament was over, he could focus on talking to a doctor and potentially a therapist. He’d won, the diapers kept him dry, and his considerate boyfriend and he now had a little something to try out in the bedroom.


End file.
